


Last Breath

by theaxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxx/pseuds/theaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es lo primero que escribo y no es gran cosa porque es muy cortito pero pronto subiré algo más :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que escribo y no es gran cosa porque es muy cortito pero pronto subiré algo más :)

**Last Breath**

        El ángel suspiró buscando la boca del otro con un último esfuerzo que provocó una sacudida a lo largo de todo su dolorido cuerpo. Notaba como las fuerzas le abandonaban, como pronto no quedaría nada de él, solo ese recipiente que había habitado durante los últimos años. Los mejores de su larga existencia.

        - Vamos Cas, no me hagas esto. –lloró el cazador presionando su cuerpo contra el del otro, juntando sus labios dándole el contacto que tanto ansiaba el ángel por última vez. Castiel no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido mitad dolor mitad placer ante el abrazo de ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Las lágrimas descendían calientes por las mejillas de Dean cayendo sobre el rostro del ser celestial.  –No voy a dejar que acabe así, ¿me oye? Por favor Cas, aguanta.

        El dolor en el pecho se intensificaba a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le sostenía y una oleada de dolor le recorría todas las terminaciones nerviosas pero ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentir la caliente piel de los brazos que le rodeaban mientras se despedía lentamente de su gracia, del mundo y de _él._

        - Lo siento. –murmuró con una voz prácticamente imperceptible. _Lo sentía,_ sentía tener que alejarse de él, pensar en todo lo que podrían haber sido pero nunca fueron. Sabía que no era justo pero ya no había nada que hacer.

        Tironeó levemente de la camisa de Dean y quedaron mirándose a los ojos, apenas unos milímetros entre ellos. Mirando dentro de esas enormes esmeraldas donde se podía leer todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el cual el propietario estaba pasando susurró las que fueron las últimas palabras del ángel del Señor que había cambiado la vida de Dean de una manera tan radical.

        - Te quiero.

 


End file.
